the new tallest
by Raven663
Summary: the tallest have chosen their heir and she decides to become an invader until needed. she is sent to observe zim to learn the ways of invaders. his job is to keep her safe but its not easy with someone like her. And then there's Dib. . .
1. Chapter 1

Dib's p.o.v.

It started out as any other day would. Zim in his base up to . . . up to something . . . And me hiding in a bush across the street, it had become more difficult, I was sixteen now and not as little as I used to be. I was observing the odd house to see if I would be able to tell anything of his newest plan.

Then I noticed the new kid from school walking quickly down the street toward Zim's house. I didn't know much about her, I'd stopped investigating new kids years ago, too nonalien kids, and restraining orders.

She wasn't small, but not very tall either, she was pale with long black hair tied back in a neat, oversized, white bow. She was wearing a sky blue shirt and a black skirt.

She paused in front of his house, taking out a clip board from her odd style book bag, scribbling a few notes down, and then walked down the side walk gently tapping on the door.

Zim's p.o.v.

I was in my lab trying to stop Gir from destroying my latest, ingenious, invention, when the computer said sounding board "Sir, there is someone at the door."

A screen unfolded its self from the wall showing a girl waiting at the door. I sighed and put the invention on a shelf where Gir wouldn't be able to reach it, I hoped.

Grabbing my disguise I rushed toward door. When I opened the door I automatically snapped "What do you want?"

The girl laughed at my tone and asked "May I come in?" Without waiting for an answer she walked past me, shutting the door behind her. "What? No!" I snapped shocked even though she was already in. She ignored me and walked calmly and sat down on the couch. "Who ARE you and why are you in Zim's ba- uh house." She laughed again though I'm not sure why this time and said "I forgot I didn't tell you before, I'm May." She reached toward a small black watch and twisted the knob on the side. After a second her shape seemed hazy and then she was replaced by a tall irken girl. She had dark blue eyes and a black outfit. She smiled and held out a hand "I'm going to be the new tallest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: There was supposed to be a divider in the middle of the last page but it got deleted. So I'm working on fixing that. **

I gasped not sure if it was shock or fear. Shock because she was going to be the tallest one day and fear because I YELLED at her a tallest, soon to be or not, could have someone killed for less than that!

So unsure of what to say I stayed there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. She laughed at me again. Coming to my senses I quickly started to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't know it was you I swear! Please forgive me-"I would've kept going but she cut in. "Its fine. I know it was a mistake." She smiled; she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "I needed something to do until I'm needed as leader, sooo I decided to become an invader to waste some time." She said sounding board, straitening her glove.

"So you decided to come HERE to observe an invader." all soon to be invaders had to observe an invader before getting an actual mission. "Well not exactly, but close enough yes."

"In coming transmission from the tallest." The computer cut in. My eyes flickered to May then to the screen. "Answer it." I commanded.

The tallest figures appeared on the screen. "Hello Zim, has May arrived yet?" I opened my mouth to answer but May beat me to it. "Yes she has." She said moving in front of the screen. They nodded.

"Can we have a moment alone May? We need to talk to Zim." She gave them a VERY cold look, obviously hating being sent away like a child, but nodded and went to another room. "Zim I want you to listen to us very, VERY carefully." Red hissed. "Of course my tallest." I said. "Good your TOP priority now is to make sure nothing at all happens to her, or you will be executed, even if she only falls and hurts her knee, got it?" I swallowed, "Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to her anyway." I said laughing nervously. They nodded "Just so you understand." They said and cut the transmission.

I glanced around looking for where she may have gone. When I didn't see here immediately I panicked, I could be killed if this child skinned her knee, so it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone in case she got hurt.

I found her going through the cupboards, standing precariously on a drawer hanging out. She grabbed a bag of chips, looking satisfied, went to climb back down. She slipped and fell tumbling toward the ground with a surprised shriek.

I shrieked to and ran and caught her before she hit the floor. I set her on the floor and she smirked. "Tallest threaten you not to let me get hurt?" she said half laughing half very sad. "Yeah." I said confused at her tone. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you sound sad?"

She laughed again "I guess it's just having to be so careful, so nothing happens takes a lot of fun out of things." She said shrugging.

I nodded, not really understanding, just agreeing with whatever she said.

She glanced at the clock. "I should go, I have things I need to do." I nodded "I walk with you so nothing happens." I said.

**Authors note: I know this is going slow but stay with me, it's gonna get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I tried to make this one seem creepy, but probably failed, let me know what you think. ^.^ (the creepy theme came from .com/watch?v=f8Js55gs_6E&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLeik-u7bIT-r8BPCtxMWiag if you guys are looking for background music)**

Dib's P.O.V.

After waiting curiously for awhile I started to get annoyed and slightly concerned, what if she was with _them_, they could be up to something while I just sat here!

I had just about made up my mind to bust in when the two came walking out calmly, other than Zim more edgy than usual, glancing around every five seconds like he was expecting someone to appear out of nowhere.

I followed them, not sure where they were going, just needing to know what they were up to. They said almost nothing only every once and awhile would May say something and he would answer shortly. It was odd as soon as she spoke he gave her his full attention, not like he liked her, but more like a dog trying to please its owner.

None of it made any sense to me. Why would Zim listen to _her_? From what I knew he only ever listened to his leaders like that.

After a few minutes they reached a small red house. Apparently it was hers because she was the only one who continued into the house. I'd been following them, going from things to hide behind, when they stopped; I was behind a car watching them until Zim went to leave, as May got inside.

I went to leave, my eyes flashed to her house one last time, when I noticed her looking through the window. I looked closer and noticed she was looking directly at me. I gasped and fell backward. She smiled oddly and mouthed something. I couldn't be sure but looked like "I see you."

There was something odd about the way she looked when she said it that made my skin creep. But this may have all been my imagination; she may not have even been looking at me. But a little voice inside my head was still yelling at me to leave, now.

May's P.O.V.

I knew that Dib was following us the entire time but decided to ignore him. I decided to mess with him at the window, I knew I could be scary sometimes and decided to use it so he wouldn't keep bothering me, last thing I wanted, some kid messing with me.

He wasn't there so I decided to continue to the lab to continue my invention, I was known for inventing but they we're usually odd useless things, although sometimes I did get a good Idea, I'd invented my watch with the hologram disguise. Now I was working on adding a teleportor to the watch. Hopefully it went better than the _last _time she tried. All that was left of the watch was the dial. I shuddered remembering.

'Well' I thought to myself 'it would be hard for it to end up worse than _that_.' I laughed nervously.

**Zim's P.o.v.**

'Well done!' I snapped sarcastically at myself. 'You meet you're soon to be leader and you _yell _at her! Try to kick her out, how stupid could you _be?_' I hissed. 'Well it could have gone _worse_.' Cut in a small positive voice in the back of my head. I _hate_ that voice, always _way_ to happy for the situation. 'Really?' I screeched in my head 'How?' There was a second long pause 'Well, she could have had you killed, but you didn't." the voice said triumphantly. I had nothing to say to that. It was right so I just snapped 'shut up.' And continued down the sidewalk toward my base.

I continued down the side walk scolding myself the whole way, until I walked into someone. Dib was standing there smirking. "What? Am I in your way?" he mocked. I was furious.

It had been awhile since I had first shown up here, Dib had gotten taller, almost a foot taller than me now.

"What do you want Dib?" I hissed. "Who was that with you, your _girlfriend?_" he said laughing hard.

"No!" I choked. He laughed "Why is she here then another one who wants to take your job?"

"No, she has no part in any of it." I said trying to convince him. "Really? Then why would she be here?" he asked "That's none of your business!"I hissed, he couldn't find out who she was, I shuddered at the possibility of what could happen. Dib would end up with leverage over the Irken Empire, and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

I took off around him not wanting to slip up and give anything away. Surprised, Dib fell behind quickly.

**Dib's P.o.v. **

I was surprised. Zim running? He never ran when they were just asking questions. What was so important that he didn't answer any questions and just ran? Something was wrong. My stomach flipped at the possibilities of what he/they could be up to. I stopped chasing zim and turned around to look at May's house, coming up with an idea.


End file.
